This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. My laboratory studies mechanisms of receptor activation and cellular adhesion related to immunology, thrombosis, and bacterial pathogenesis. In particular, we are working on: 1) interactions between IgA antibodies and IgA receptors, 2) receptor-mediated platelet activation and thrombosis inhibitors, 3) protein-dependent intercellular adhesion in staphylococcal biofilms.